


G.E.O.D- Short Fic

by Pugsly123nine



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Soliel/Eilon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugsly123nine/pseuds/Pugsly123nine
Summary: I smiled, it felt as though my face would split but the force of it and tears burned down my face. My eyes watered with the joy that only Soliel could give me. No other person could touch and hold my heart so gently, the way he can. I silently padded over to where Soliel sat on the railing and hugged him, careful not to let him fall.





	G.E.O.D- Short Fic

G.E.O.D. Short Fics-

The Sun's Dance

The sunlight flitted through the open balcony of our room and pulled me from my heavy sleep with its bright rays. I drowsily blinked back the sleepy haze and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and pulled my arms above me head and stretched. I listened as my shoulders popped, releasing the stiff tension from them. My shoulders were sore and it hurt a bit. I felt my muscles move and pop and then relax as I lowered my arms and yawned.

I turned my head towards the boy lying next to me, asleep and lost in the pull of soft, serene dreams that protect him from the dangers of the waking realm. I watched as his chest softly rose and fell with each breath his body pulled in and released with a gentle sound. His body was relaxed and there was barely any movement besides his chest that showed the signs of life. His features were slack and his gorgeous, golden eyes were shut to the world, blinding him from the cruel reality of life.

I smiled at his peaceful, sleeping form and gently brushed a sun kissed curl from his eyes and gently toyed with it, careful not to disturb him from his sweet dreams and rest. I gently ran my fingers over the uncovered parts of his body and explored the skin that I was already so familiar with. His skin glowed with the suns light shining on him, bathing him in the same golden colors that his eyes bear. 

I tenderly rubbed his arms and played with his ruffled hair as he slept soundly through my ministrations. I laid back down beside him, careful to keep the sun out my eyes and fell into a deep haze filled with light and sound.

\--------------------------------------

I awoke to a soft noise, barely able to be heard and looked around blearily. I noticed that Soliel's side of the bed was slightly warm but losing his body heat quickly due to the lack of supplied heat. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, blinking slowly. The soft sound continued and I looked over to where it came from.

Soliel was sitting on the balcony rail, it was wide enough for him to sit comfortably there without a fear of losing balance and falling over the side. He had not yet noticed me and I silently slid from the covers and padded closer towards him so I could hear the words he said. It turns out that he had been singing, not talking. His tiny, shy voice smoothed each word with his accent, and gave his song a sweet melodic ring to the song he sang. As I took a couple small steps towards him, I learned that it was not a song that I had heard before. It was beautiful and it was lovely. It was an original.

The lyrics of it ran through my head as they danced from Soliel's mouth, filling the air with words that made my heart burst with warmth and then melt.

Tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill. I knew that the song was for us. Only for me. Only for him. For us. I was upset for missing so much of it, but to hear those few words, it was all I could ever ask for. It was all I ever needed. I kept the words engraved in my heart and repeated them in my head.

I smiled, it felt as though my face would split but the force of it and tears burned down my face. My eyes watered with the joy that only Soliel could give me. No other person could touch and hold my heart so gently, the way he can. I silently padded over to where Soliel sat on the railing and hugged him, careful not to let him fall.

He made a surprised noise and violently squirmed but stilled a bit when he realized it was only me. His face turned crimson and laid his head on my shoulder, tangling one of his delicate hands in my hair, toying with the strands.

I picked him up easily, holding him underneath his knees and keeping a calloused hand on his back, and walked over to our shared bed, piled with thick, fur blankets, silk blankets, and soft cushion pillows. I settled on the bed, still holding my beloved to my chest. I slid my hand from underneath his knees and brought it up to his head, leading him to my chest. He nuzzled against me and sighed in content.

"How much did you hear?" He was blushing. He listened to my heart beat, finding comfort in the small thumping beats it produced. "Not all of it I'm afraid. I woke up as you were singing the last few lines. My body decided that it wasn't worth waking up and hearing though I completely disagree." Soliel laughed and splayed a warm hand on my chest and watched as it rose and fell with each breath I took.

"I could stay like this forever." Soliel looked up at me and smiled, entwining our hands together and then lowering his head back to my chest and sighed happily.

"For sure..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


End file.
